


i love you

by xHeyKYJx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, additional tags are in chapter notes <3, for now oop-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: A series of drabbles, shorts, and scenarios between MCYTs (mostly on the Dream SMP, but we’ll see lol).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. stuffy (wilbur + tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo comes down with a fever, and Wilbur is a good friend. 
> 
> fever, mentions of ibuprofen, fluff

Wilbur can’t say he’s surprised when there’s a knock on his door at eleven thirty. He’d expected from the very beginning of this trip that the littler ones might get homesick or lonely or just want to be around him for the sake of not being alone. Plus, with Tommy and Toby rooming together, he’s been bracing himself for some kind of fight for the past week now.

With a sigh, he moves his laptop onto the mattress and makes his way to the door, already wondering what Tommy could want from him at this hour. Worst comes to worst, he’ll send the kid over to Phil’s room.

“Tommy, shouldn’t you be—“ He starts as he swings the door open, but he stops in his tracks. Toby is standing before him, wearing basketball shorts and a sleep shirt. “Oh, Tubbo.” Wilbur says dumbly. “Uh, what’s… up?” He definitely hasn’t been expecting this.

Toby shifts on his feet a little, glancing away from him, and Wilbur looks a little more closely at him. He’s no professional, but the flush on his cheeks is far from natural, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat on his pale forehead. “Toby?” Wilbur says, furrowing his brow. “What’s the matter? Are you ill?” Toby bites his lip sheepishly, and Wilbur knows he’s hit the nail on the head. “I- I was just wondering if… you might have something I could take? I feel really hot.” He sounds unbelievably tired, and Wilbur smiles sympathetically at him. “Sure thing,” he murmurs, opening the door wider. “Come on in.”

Toby shuffles inside and stands awkwardly in the center of the room. Wilbur passes by him on his way to the bathroom and ruffles his hair as he goes, and he can feel the kid’s fever practically radiating off him. _Ah, jeez._

He doesn’t have a whole lot to offer, just a half-full bottle of ibuprofen, but it should do the trick. He shakes out two of the pills and fills one of the hotel-provided glasses with tap water. When he returns to the bedroom, Toby is still standing, but he looks on the verge of collapsing.

“You can sit down, you know,” Wilbur says, not unkindly, and Toby blinks sluggishly at him. “Oh,” he says softly, sinking down onto the edge of the mattress. Wilbur takes a seat next to him, worry increasing tenfold at his suddenly worsening state. “Here,” he says, pressing the pills gently into the kid’s palm. “These should help.” Toby tosses them back, and Wilbur has to help him take a sip of the water, his hands are so weak. He stretches to put the glass on the bedside table before returning his attention to the sick child next to him.

“Good job, bud,” he murmurs, hesitantly touching a hand to his lower back. He rubs a little circle into the damp fabric of his shirt, and Toby immediately relaxes. “Mm, tha’s nice,” he slurs tiredly, leaning against Wilbur’s side. “...I don’t feel good, Wil.” Wilbur hums, readjusts himself so Toby can rest against him more comfortably. “I know, buddy, I know. You should go back to sleep.” Toby mumbles something inaudible against his shoulder, and Wilbur sighs, exasperated, but still fond. “There’s no way you’re going back to your room, is there?” He asks. Toby doesn’t answer, and Wilbur huffs a laugh. “Right.” Carefully, he lays Toby down and tugs him up the mattress so his head is cushioned on a pillow. The boy mumbles in his sleep and turns to press the side of his face into the sheets, and Wilbur just smiles. _What a sweet kid._

The floor isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but that’s alright. He’ll live.


	2. snug (sapnap + dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is but:
> 
> fluff, dream being a good friend i guess lol

Clay glances over at the other bed in the room. Nick is totally passed out, sprawled on his belly over the mattress with both arms curled up beneath his pillow. He’s sleeping on top of the covers, and Clay frowns. Not even an hour ago, Nick was complaining about how cold it is. 

With a scoff and a fond eye roll, Clay slides off his own bed and drags his blanket with him. With a quick flick of the wrists, the blanket billows out over the sleeping teenager below him and settles gently over the curve of his spine. Carefully, Clay tucks it up near Nick’s shoulder, but he freezes when Nick grumbles incoherently. He doesn’t seem to be waking up, and Clay pats him on the back. “Sleep well,” he murmurs, returning to his own bed.


	3. sleepy (tommy + tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy n Tubbo are cuddle buddies. 
> 
> ft. dadza, kinda older bro wilbur, cuddling n snuggling uwu, soft tubbo + tommy

“Isn’t that just _precious_ …” Phil murmurs, snapping yet another picture on his phone. Wilbur just hums in response, arms crossed over his chest as he takes in the sight before them. 

It’s almost noon, nearing lunchtime, and Phil wants tacos. Tommy and Toby had been playing Mario Kart in the living room all morning, and they were still going at it when the two adults had retreated to their respective rooms to get some work done. But now, hours later, they’re asleep.

Together. On the couch.

They’re _cuddling_.

Wilbur isn’t all that surprised at Toby. Like, the kid’s practically a walking teddy bear at this point, so it only makes sense that he would enjoy snuggling. But Tommy, on the other hand… if he’s being honest, seeing him actively partaking in physical contact with someone else kind of freaks Wilbur out. Where Toby is a stuffed animal, Tommy is a ticking-fucking-time bomb, ready to go off at any given moment. The last time Phil tried to ruffle his hair, he ended up getting a kick to the shin. It’s safe to say that he’s not necessarily a fan of skinship.

“Should we leave them?” Phil’s hushed voice jolts Wilbur from his thoughts. He contemplates nodding in agreement, because he’s _hungry_ , dammit, but he’s also painfully aware of the effects that low blood sugar has on two rambunctious teenagers. And it isn’t pretty.

He slips past Phil and squats by the couch. Toby’s face is tucked into Tommy’s belly, arms curled around his waist, and Tommy’s hands rest on Toby’s upper back. They both seem to be sound asleep, breaths deep and even, and Wilbur almost hates to wake them. But he reaches out nonetheless and pokes Toby in the cheek. 

“Tubbo,” he says, chuckling when the kid scrunches up his eyebrows in protest. “C’mon, it’s lunchtime. You can’t tell me you aren’t hungry.” Toby grumbles something intelligible and cracks his eyes open, peering at Wilbur sleepily. “What’re we having?” He mumbles, voice low from sleep, and Wilbur laughs out loud. “Tacos,” he supplies, standing up. “I’ll let you wake up Tommy.” He spares the still-sleeping teenager a willful glance. “I’m not getting near him.” 

He leaves the room and makes his way to the kitchen, where he gathers his wallet and counts his cash. And, okay, maybe he’s smiling a little at the sounds of Toby waking up Tommy, who’s oddly docile and quiet and—dare he even say it— _sweet_.

By the time they’re in the restaurant, Tommy is back to his usual psychotic self, attempting to catch queso-drenched chips in his mouth and proceeding to cover his shirt in burning hot cheese, and Tubbo just giggles and sucks down sweet tea after sweet tea. But Wilbur remembers it still, the little “Tubbo? ‘s’it lunchtime already?” and the accompanying yawn. Tommy’s definitely still classified as a threat in Wilbur’s mind, but he can be cute. Sometimes.


End file.
